Dead to Me
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Set slightly after season six finale! He trusted them. Believed in them. And they let him down. Now all that mattered was punishing the followers of Raphiel. For he was the new, and better, God. "You are dead to me, Dean Winchester" Destiel is ya squint!


My first Supernatural fic! Please be gentle!

Season 6 spoilers!

A lil bit after 6x22.

What i'm understanding is that Cas is a god, but not **_The_** God.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dead to Me<strong>_

Castiel watched as the familiar '67 Impala drove swiftly off, its headlights the only thing visible in the dark abyss of the night. Cas couldn't shake the feeling of dread deep down, but he was too far gone to care much about that anymore. A voice, in which seemed to be shouting from millions of miles away, lost its tone amongst the souls that rattled inside the being.

"Castiel..." it whispered, but the purgatory souls quickly overpowered the voice, and the angel now god, dismissed it.

_"How dare they not trust you, Castiel..."_ a malicious soul cooed coldly in his mind. _"You always help them, and what happened when you needed them? My lord, how could they not trust you?_" The gods fists clenched and his jaw was set.

_None of that matters anymore. The only thing that does is that Raphiel's followers are punished. And that I restore peace. _Cas thought darkly, making himself visible once more, walking out into the dark asphalt road, its faded yellow lines beneith his feet. He decided to walk it, for he knew there wouldn't be cars for miles that would dare take this road at night.

To humans, they couldn't see anything, not with the fog that now abounded and the dark of the night that seemed to enclose everything with its demented cover. But the god could see everything. He could see the smallest insect to the biggest creature lurking in the dark woods for miles on in. He could hear the distant hoot of an owl that would have been inaudible to his past self. But now he was changed. How had Dean put it once?

_When an engine burns out, you replace it with a better one, an upgrade._

If he didn't hate the human with all of his will he would have laughed at the irony. He also remembered another thing the human muttered.

_Without your powers, you're just a baby in a trench coat._

"I'll give you power, Winchester." he said the name with a furious snarl, the woods suddenly ablaze as the flames danced toward the sky, the sounds of animals screeching as the fire cooked them alive, many of them unable to get out in time.

Castiel also thought of getting rid of this vessel. Jimmy Novak. He pondered while the reflection of the fire danced in his sky blue eyes. No, he had grown quite fond of this meat suit, and it would soon burn out anyways, unable to contain him as it did for Lucifer's vessel, and in so he would get a new one then. He would have smiled if it were anyone other than Lucifer he was comparing himself to, so he remained stoic. His thoughts were cut short, due to the fire engines he heard blaring their sirens on the way to the site. He concequently forgot about that, and cursed to himself lightly.

As the first of the five ruby colored trucks passed, he willed himself invisible, following them as the massive automobiles made earsplitting noises, followed along in chorus by the cracking and splintering of wood as it crumbled and curtled under the heat of the unholy flames. The god watched like a reaper, being a silent phantom as chaos rolled around him like a battle field.

Men, as he would come to call them as 'fire fighters', came pouring from the trucks, their heavy suits laying loosely from their bodies and their frantic faces seen through their heavy-duty helmets. Some of them barked orders while others unraveled hoses and checked tanks of water. He saw a group of three men, one holding the nozzle of the hose, another unraveling the rest of it from the truck, and the last connecting the object to a hydrant that stood by itself, looking quite odd in a situation like this. Castiel heard the one holding the nozzle scream as the fire grabbed him like the pillar and engulfed him in flames.

_Help him! _The drowned voice from earlier begged, and Cas lurtched foreward.

The god moved one foot toward the man, when he caught himself.

_You were like a brother to me... We were family once..._

He watched as the two other men dropped what the were doping and went to go aid the man. They released the nozzel and sprayed the man ferociously with the cooling liquid, saving the mans life.

The eldest Winchesters voice echoed through Castiels mind, froze him to his place.

_How can you expect us to trust you?_

_Glad to see ya, Cas._

_We're done._

_He's tough for a lil nerdy angel dude with wings._

_Next to Sam, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family..._

"NO!" Castiel shouted ferociously, his voice louder than the battle going on around him. With his voice, the flames grew larger, engulfing the fire fighters, their screams now littering the air. The gas tanks in the fire engines blew up, their sound so close it would deafen any human. Then, after a few moments, the screams ceased.

And there, in the middle of the billowing flames, stood Castiel, his eyes nolonger his. Deep within them, you could see the millions of souls that lay restless in the being, the sky blue eyes no longer innocent. They held ones that knew too much. That had seen too much.

And then he began to walk.

The flames seemingly stepped aside as we walked though, and he had finally immerged from the flames, only to come face to face with the only survivors.

It was the three men.

They layed there, protecting their injured comrad as the angel -god- came close.

"Wha-what do you want from us man! Stay away from us!" One of the men shouted, but Castiel still grew near.

"My name is Castiel. I am your new God. Bow down, and profess your love onto me your lord." he said powerfully, and suddenly the flames disappeared, leaving only white ash falling from the sky, and the charred remains of the things that were laid waste in the flames path.

"Mercy! Please!" the other man was able to blurt out in fear, convulsions of terror wracking the three men. Castiel nodded, placing two fingers on the third mans burnt forehead. When he resided to his upright position, the third man opened his eyes.

"Woah! I... I feel great!" the man said in pure shock, and the other two stared in amazement at the miracle they had just been shown.

Castiel walked past the three men, humored by how little it took to make humans happy.

"What about the others?" one of the men asked, not daring to look back to the gruesome scene.

"Today is the rise of a new era. A new God. Rejoyce!" he said with, what would seem, happiness.

Castiel snapped his fingers, and the fallen comrads now layed strewn on the asphalt, unconcious. The three men on the ground nearly jumped for joy.

"Thank you, o' lord. Thank you!" they said, but Castiel was already far off.

As the god walked down the road, other fire trucks and police cars were heard in the near distance. Cas thought of how many people he had just saved, and how he did it alone. Always, as it seemed nowadays, alone. The Winchesters had been relying on him so much as of late, they probably didn't know what to do. But they would always have each other, and Bobby. Like a family... family...

His anger came back to him now, and his thoughts only put onto one mission. To punish all of Raphiels followers. Then he would reclaim heaven as hisown. He thought of his fallen comrades, and all of the ones he had slain.

_It was all for them._

Then he thought of the task that was to come. How no one was by his side anymore.

_Cas, your like a brother to me..._

_"I was never a brother of yours, Dean. I should have left you there in perdition once the apocalypse was diverted. You never thought of me as a brother. Only as a tool. I trusted you, but you never did me the same favor. I saw how easily it was for you to give me up. You never cared. And now you will pay for your sins."_ Cas though with petulance.

"You are dead to me, Dean Winchester." the God said sullenly as the sun crept slowly over the horizon. But by this time, Castiel was gone.

* * *

><p>I didn't really know how to portray 'new Cas'. He's not evil, but transformed. And I think the final bond broken is just heart wrenching. WE NEED TO GET TEAM FREE WILL BACK TOGETHER!<p>

Sorry about that.

Please reviews :)

~ILJA~


End file.
